


COC 2019 - Day 10: Side Characters

by and_then_he_kisses_me



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [9]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/and_then_he_kisses_me/pseuds/and_then_he_kisses_me
Summary: Baz tells his aunt about him and Snow dating.
Relationships: Fiona Pitch & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553782
Kudos: 49
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	COC 2019 - Day 10: Side Characters

FIONA

"You are shitting me, right?" I can't believe that little poof just barges in here and drops a bomb like that.

"Um, no." Baz sits across from me on the sofa. He looks down on the floor and waits for me to answer.

"You are dating the Mages heir?"  
"Well, he's not really the Mages heir anymore, but yes."  
I can't believe this. How the fuck did that happen?  
"Wha- Since when?"  
"Christmas."  
"Christmas!" I dramatically let myself fall back on the couch. He still won't look at me. What does he expect? That I'm mad at him? Well, even if I should be, I'm not.

"How long have you had a thing for that guy?" I'm honestly curious, because last thing I know they were on each others throats.  
"Well, That's the thing..." He blushes. I can't believe he's blushing. "I kind of liked him, since I first met him."  
"Jesus Christ, Baz"

Since he first met him? Since the beginning of first year? And we, the old families, forced him to fight against the Snow boy...  
"Why didn't you say anything before?" God, I feel guilty. I played a big part in all the schemes against Snow and all that time Bazzie actually liked that boy.  
"What was I supposed to say? 'Hey, I know you expect me to kill Simon Snow, but the thing is I'm hopelessly in love with him, so.. Guess that sucks'!"

IN LOVE? He just said he loved him. When Baz realises what he just said, he blushes even more.  
"I disappointed you, didn't I?" He's still avoiding to look at me. He has a sad look on his face. God, I could never be disappointed in him.

"Baz, look at me." I say and he slowly lifts his gaze until he looks me in the eye.  
"I am not disappointed in you, nor am I mad or anything else, but deeply disturbed." I smile at him and he laughs.  
"No, but seriously. If he makes you happy, I'm happy. Everything I want is for you to be happy."  
"Thank you, Fiona." He smiles.

"Now come here." I stand up and pull him into a tight hug. I love that boy. He's a stubborn little piece of shit, but I love him. He reminds me of Natasha.


End file.
